pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollisters On Cam
This is a remastered version of Rosetta On Cam. March 28th 2017 Narrator: It is a nice day. Rosetta is wearing a crop tank top and jeans, Jose is wearing a vest and shorts and Roxine is crying. Roxine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rosetta: Shhhhhh. It's okay. Jose: Babe, why did you leave your phone on the toilet seat? Rosetta: I *bleep* DIDN'T. Jose: YOU NEED TO STOP LYING ABOUT EVERYTHING!!! long censorship bleep noise goes on for about 8 seconds Rosetta: STOP IT. Jose: YOU'RE A PRICK. Rosetta: YOU LITTLE BEEP Roxine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rosetta: Why are we fighting? Jose: I dunno. We used to have such a good relationship until Roxine was conceived. Rosetta: True that. Jose: Maybe it's the stress of being a parent at such a young age. Rosetta: We're not getting rid of her, are we? Jose: HELL NO. Rosetta: Babe, it's 1 AM. Let's just go to bed. Jose: Love you. March 29th 2017 Rosetta: (wearing gown/bathrobe/whatever) *walks down stairs holding cigarette* Codsworth (Mr Handy robot butler): Your coffee, Miss Rosetta. 250 degrees. Brewed to perfection. Rosetta: Thanks, buddy. Codsworth: And today's newspaper just delivered. Rosetta: What would I do without you? *doorbell rings* Jose: Can you get that? It's probably that salesman again. He comes for you every day. Rosetta: *opens door* Salesman: Good morning! The Penguin Vault Co. calling! Rosetta: *sigh* What do you want? Salesman: Why we're about you, mam. You see, The PVC (Penguin Vault Co.) builds underground fallout shelters. Vaults, if you will. Rosetta: Really, is that it? A false event? Salesman: You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. Rosetta: I don't really want to talk to you. Salesman: Oh. *ahem* You do. Now I know you're a busy woman so I won't take up much of your- Rosetta: *shuts door* Jose: See? All you need to do is open the door and they will- Roxine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Codsworth: Ahh. Sounds like someone made a stinky. I shall attend to young Roxine. *doorbell rings again* Rosetta: *sigh* *opens door* Salesman: Don't shut me out. I won't take up much of your time. I just need to tell you that the nuclear bomb is coming very soon. Therefore, you have been pre selected for entrance into the local vault. Vault 17A. Rosetta: Go. Away. Salesman: Don't worry. The vault is a luxury and it has all the features of the modern igloo. The journeys to CP island and CP rewritten are also too expensive. Won't take but a moment, we do need to verify some information. Rosetta: Fine *signs form*. Salesman: That's all. I'll just walk this over to the vault. Congrats on being prepare- Rosetta: *slams door* Stupid salesman. Roxine: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Codsworth: Miss Rosetta, Ro xine has been changed, but she absolutely refuses to calm down. Maybe she needs some of that "maternal affection" you seem to be so good at. Jose: Go on. I'll come in a minute. Codsworth: Hurry up, madam. A girl needs her mother. Rosetta: *tickles Roxine*. Jose: *walks in* Hey! I fixed her space mobile last night. Give it a spin. Rosetta: *spins mobile*. Jose: Listen, after breakfast, we should head to the cove for a bit. Weather should hold hold up. Rosetta: That sound fun. Codsworth: Sir? Madame? You should come and see the TV. Jose: Codsworth? What's wrong? *they both walk to the TV area* News: Followed by, yes. Followed by blinding flashes, sounds of explosions. We are trying to find more info. We-we do have coming in, confirmed reports, I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations across Club Penguin, Penguin City, New Penguin City and Fandom City. My god. STAND BY Jose: Oh my god. Rosetta: We need to get to the vault. NOW! Jose: I have Roxine. Let's go. tba